1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a broadcast and communication system which uses an error correction code.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast and communication system which uses radio waves and cables uses an error correction code in order to improve data reception quality in a receiver. In this case, in consideration of an arithmetic operation scale, it is desirable to use as an error correction code an error correction code of high correction performance among error correction codes. In such a situation, use of an LDPC (Low-Density Parity-Check) code in a broadcast and communication system which uses radio waves and cables has been studied. In consideration of a variable amount of data transmitted by a transmitter, use environment (reception in mobile environment or reception in semi-fixed environment) and the like, a configuration of a system with a variable block length (code length) of an LDPC code and with a variable coding rate has been studied.
Meanwhile, an LDPC code generating method has variously been studied. For example, NPL 1 describes using an LDPC code defined by parity check matrix H1 (where a number of columns is N1.) to encode an information sequence, and generating and transmitting a codeword of N1 bits.
Moreover, in NPL 2, an information sequence is encoded by using an LDPC code defined by parity check matrix H2 (where a number of columns is L and a relationship of N2<L holds.), and a codeword of L bits is generated. Then, NPL 2 describes determining bits not to be transmitted of L−N2 bits among the codeword of the L bits, and transmitting a sequence of remaining N2 bits (puncturing method).